Unlikely Saviour
by Alexandra198
Summary: Sherlock, Greg, Sally and an Mi5 agent has been kidnapped, who will save them first? The Yard, Mi5 or John?


Gregory Lestrade groaned coming back into consciousness with a viscous headache pounding his skull. He tried to move his arms but found he was thoroughly tied up. He groaned again, resolutely pushing down the first signs of panic, great, he had been kidnapped. "Greg?" Questioned a voice from his left, he turned. Sally Donovan was also tied up in a chair, staring at him in concern, fear flashing in her eyes. It was her first kidnapping. Well it was only Greg's 2nd. His gaze took in the other two men tied to chairs. Grey eyes met his, he mentally cursed Sherlock. Surely he should be a little panicked he was currently tied up but no the bugger looked nearly as relaxed as when he was at home. He took in the only other occupant to the room, a calm looking Mi5 official, going by the name of Jack West. Awareness of why he was here flooded through him.

**0X0X0**

_Sherlock had been called by his brother, Mycroft Holmes, to help Mi5 solve a case. John, Greg, Sally and the Mi5 agent, Jack West, had been assigned to work with Sherlock. The organisation they had been infiltrating was pretty major in the criminal classes; Sherlock was convinced Moriaty was indirectly involved with it, though too far distanced and clever to be implicated. John had gone off to his job at the clinic this morning. Soon after he left, Sherlock had worked out where their base was due to the people in the organisation stealing medical supplies and some of them going to A+E to get stitched up. They had then followed one of the lackeys back from the hospital back to a normal looking business firm, great cover up, hiding their criminal business in the guise of solicitors. It meant they were hidden in plain sight. They had obviously been spotted and soon after they entered the building pretending to be filing a case they had been jumped by about 10 thugs. _

**0X0X0**

Greg remembered being hit over the head then nothing till he came to, in what he presumed was the basement. Sherlock looked at him smugly. "Worked out where you are yet?" He asked patronisingly. Greg glared at the insufferable bastard. Which of course just made him grin wider. Sally was still looking vaguely panicked. "Don't worry, the Yard will be looking for us." Greg hoped it was a soothing tone. The Mi5 official snorted. "And before they blunder in here agents from Mi5 will have already diffused the situation and we should be walking out free men" he glanced at Sally, "and women." Greg and Sally scowled. Yes it was probably true that Mi5 would be there before the Yard but the man's arrogant statement grated. Sherlock sniffed. "You seem to have forgotten a very important thing, I thought you were stupid before but you've just lowered my expectations, John knows we've been kidnapped." We all stared at him. Mi5 would probably be here before the Yard, but John was just one man, sure the man was more than he seemed at first sight and he had surprised them all at different points, but well, Mi5 was, Mi5. And the Yard was pretty competent no matter what Sherlock said. Sally, Jack and Greg all made eye contact before looking away. "Hang on how does he know we've been kidnapped?" Sally asked.

"Really how do you survive with such small brains? It is past 5pm and John's shift ends at 4:30. None of us is in Baker Street and there is no note and he hasn't been texted by any of us. Not even Greg complaining at how infuriating I am" he grinned at this. Greg blushed, how had the detective known he was texting John and about him? "Also he naturally worries and when stressed his brain starts working in overdrive and he starts observing, not quite to my standard but much closer than normal idiots. Plus you all seem to forget he was in the army and is a crack shot" Sally and Greg shared a glance, astonished at the fond tone to Sherlock's usually cold tones and the fact he had actually complemented someone without an ulterior motive.

Greg looked around trying to undo the knots with no luck. Suddenly the door behind them opened. They had been placed with their backs to the doors. It was an intimidation tactic interrogators sometimes used. It was surprisingly effective. Footsteps started pacing behind them. It was impossible to turn round, the bonds were too tight. The hairs on the back of Greg's neck rose in trepidation. The man behind him began to speak. "Well, what have we here?" He asked then continued not wanting an answer. Sherlock smirked. "Seems like you four were sticking your overly long noses into somebody else's business, mine. Oh and that doctor friend of yours. We sent him a little present to brighten his dreary day at work, he won't look so pretty after!" The man started sniggering. My eyebrows rose in concern, I twisted to look at Sherlock, he looked relatively calm but his lips had tightened and there was a hardness in his eyes that only appeared when John was threatened or harmed.

Jack butted in before the man could begin speaking again. "Do you know who I am?" He asked imperatively. "'Course I do your bleedin' highness. We'll be gone and you'll be dead long before you agent buddies catch wind of our organisation. The only reason you guys did was 'cause we sent out deliberate clues to trap you." Greg paled and Sally gulped. If Sherlock had only just got it with clues how was anyone else going to work out where they were in time, without those same clues? "Hmmm cleverer than I expected but you're still boring." Sherlock sneered. The man behind them stopped pacing. "Boring!" He screeched. "You're tied up in a chair, we have outmanoeuvred you, and all you can say is boring?"Sherlock just yawned. The man came round and faced Sherlock. He was about 5"11 dressed in black jeans, a smart shirt and a leather jacket. His face was purple with outrage. He looked normal, just extremely pissed off and holding a gun. Not a good mixture. Just as he was about to speak a voice surrounded the room coming from the speakers. "If there is a single hair on Sherlock's, Sally's, Greg's or Jack's head harmed, you will suffer, intensely." The menace coming from the voice sent shivers through Sally, Greg, Jack and even Sherlock. Their captor was mouthing in shock. The voice spoke again. "5 minutes." It promised. That voice sounded strangely familiar. "Oh well done John." Sherlock spoke, probably just to unnerve and annoy his captor. Jack, Greg and Sally could only stare in shock. Their captor laughed. "I've got guards up there. Say goodbye to your friend" They all remembered the other 10 thugs who had kidnapped them let alone all the workers dotted around. There had to be at least 13 men with a weapon. Greg's eyes closed in horror there was no way John would survive.

The sounds of gunshots flooded down the stairs and bodies falling. The sounds were moving closer. It sounded like a full scale battle. Who was working with John? Greg wondered. About 2 minutes after the speaker message they heard footsteps outside the door before it swung open. Their captor quickly fumbled for his gun and held it to Jack's head, his hand was shaking. The figure at the door stepped forward. They all gasped in shock. Apart from Sherlock, he just looked smug. Dr. John Watson stood before them in jeans and a jumper, blue eyes gleaming, a perfectly innocent image if you removed the gun; the bloodstains covering his jumper and hair and the absolute murderous expression he was levelling towards their captor. Silence surrounded them.

"I lied, I only needed 2 minutes." John stated. He stepped forward eyes dancing over them all. He hissed as he took them in. "Three broken ribs" he nodded to Sherlock, "a black eye" he nodded at Jack "sprained wrist" he nodded at Sally "and a wicked concussion." He nodded at Greg this time. Greg stared around, how had he known all that? He hadn't realised Sherlock or Sally was hurt, he could see the bruise on Jack though. John's face darkened as he gazed at their captor. "that's not unharmed." He growled. Everyone shuddered. The usually calm and nice doctor Sally, Greg and Sherlock knew had disappeared. This was an entirely new person. "I'll shoot if you come any closer." Their captor said holding the shaking gun to Jack's head. Before they could blink John had moved his arm up and shot. Their captor fell down, bullet between his eyes a look of abject terror and shock on his face.

John scowled for a moment. "Wanted to hurt him, make him pay." He muttered petulantly. He tucked his gun away then moved forwards. The change was startling. Gone was the cold hearted killer and before them stood the Dr. John Watson they thought they knew. He got to work cutting them free with a knife he had strapped to his leg hidden by his jeans. Greg and Sally glanced at each other. "How, what, how, um what?"Greg articulately asked. John didn't stop sawing at the ropes but seemed to understand what was being asked. "The men they sent to the clinic to capture me weren't the best. Three of them came in while two waited outside. They didn't expect me to be armed." He grinned at this. "They were under orders to kidnap me, not kill me, so it was pretty easy. After I managed to pistol whip one of them on the back of the head the other two nicked my gun" he face turned momentarily furious and the unspoken words flashed visibly, _my gun, how dare you touch it._ "I pretended to be winded grabbed my knife then stabbed the man holding my gun in the hand. I grabbed my gun and flipped him over my desk; he hit his head pretty bad. Then I shot the other man in the leg when he came closer the when he was down hit him over the head. The two outside then came in and I knocked one out then shot the other. I then looked through their wallets they all had a card from this solicitors and none of you had texted me so I assumed you were kidnapped and came straight over. I hijacked the speakers to inform them I was here so they would all come to me and I didn't have to worry about the others in the building. Then I found a strategic position and shot them as I came through. Oh and most kidnappers are cliché and use a basement and give a dull speech about how clever they are." He finished rolling his eyes. Greg, Sally and Jack wondered how many times John had been kidnapped. He had spoken as if he had experienced that "dull" talk way too many times.

They stood there contemplating the seemingly innocuous man in front of them. John stood from where he had strapping Sherlock's ribs with strips from his T-shirt. With the spares he made a temporary sling for Sally. Greg stood up and tried not to moan as he felt the return of blood to his arms. Suddenly running footsteps came down stairs and burst through the door. In a flash John had his gun out and had tossed the one their captor had held to Jack. Dimmock rushed through the door with about 15 other police men and women. They stared in shock. John lowered his gun, so did Dimmock. "We saw the bodies..." Dimmock seemed unable to continue a slight tremor to his voice. Shock was the main expression being supported. Greg decided to explain. "John realised where we were and stormed in saving us." He shrugged. Dimmock turned to John. "Just you?" He asked confused. John shifted.

"Yeh." Dimmock mouthed. "You, the bodies, upstairs, like battle..." Suddenly Greg realised something. "Hang on" he smirked at Jack, "John beat Mi5 here and so did the Yard, ha." Jack looked disgruntled. Dimmock interrupted "we had help from a Mr Mycroft Holmes." Sherlock scowled.

"I knew he would interfere." He muttered.

Suddenly people in dark outfits and supporting high technology gear entered the room and looked around in confusion. "Finally." Smirked Sherlock. John looked at the confused faces and tugged at Sherlock's sleeve indicating his desire to leave and not explain again. They slipped away from the melee. Greg saw them at the door. "Hey, we still need your statements..." He trailed off. He could have sworn he heard giggles coming from the staircase. He rolled his eyes and sighed.


End file.
